The conventional water spraying apparatus disposed in a dishwasher generally includes a spraying arm which is an important functional component in the dishwasher. The design of the connecting device connecting the spraying arm with a water source device is the key of effectively saving space and improving the safety and reliability of the connection. The structure of the spraying arm and the connection fashion may directly influence the loading space and the water pressure relief volume of the dishwasher. In addition, the structure of the spraying arm and the connection fashion may indirectly influence washing performance, noise-proof feature and water consumption.
The connecting device of the spraying arm of the dishwasher in the related art is assembled by means of directly inserting a snapping tongue or rotating a nut. However, the above connecting device has the following defects: the space utilization of the dishwasher is low, thus directly influencing the effective size for loading the tableware in the total dishwasher and wasting some space, such that the improvement of the space utilization of the dishwasher is limited; in addition, the above two assembling fashions of the connecting devices result in two pressure relief surfaces, which may cause unnecessary pressure relief.